Freddy Fazbear
Mario Mario, also known as Super Mario, or Mario Wilfred (or simply Mario) is the main protagonist of the SuperMarioLogan series. He is a fan version of the Mario character of the same name. Ever since his debut appearance in SUPER MARIO GOT MILK, he has been voiced by Logan Thirtyacre. He is the adoptive father of Jeffy Appearance Mario's appearance is the same from the games. He has a short build with a good physique and a round nose. He wears a red cap with an "M" on it. Mario is 5 feet 1 inches (155 centimeters), and weighs nearly 200 pounds (90.7 kilograms)This Mario is a more mature version of his game counterpart, all his physical information is the same unless changed by Logan otherwise. Mario has blue eyes, a red shirt, light blue overalls with two yellow buttons, white gloves, and brown shoes along with brown hair and a black mustache and eyebrows. The only difference he has between the SML and the game variations of him is that he is somewhat bald instead of having a full head of hair (and not being as tall as a hand) In Mario's Turtle Problem, he appeared as Fire Mario in part of the video. Biography Mario was born in Brooklyn, NY and started a plumbing business with his brother Luigi until a few years later.Mario has the same past as his original game counterpart. It is the same unless changed by Logan. He was originally called Jumpman and first appeared in the Donkey Kong series until he found the Mushroom Kingdom and married Peach. Mario always had to save Peach and her kingdom from Bowser, usually with his brother Luigi, until the SML era. At some point, he bought a house and invited his friends to live with him. During his teen years, Mario went to high school with some noteworthy characters, such as Peach, Bowser, and possibly Luigi. Shortly after high-school. Mario married eventually married Peach. Unfortunately, their marriage was always on shaky ground due to Peach being demanding and bratty. Their marriage finally ended as when she learned he was bald, she immediately filed for divorce. Mario spent the next two years depressed over her leaving him. He tried using a wig to win her back but once she revealed she was (presumably) pregnant with her new boyfriend, Sonic's, baby. Mario revealed the wig and kicked her out. Despite this. Mario's depression lingered until Toad revealed to him that Peach had been kidnapped. Mario, deciding this was an ideal way to earn her love back, agreed to rescue her. Thinking Bowser as the prime suspect, Mario confronted him only to learn Bowser had not done such a thing as it was a 'new episode day of Charleyyy and Friends. Bowser agreed to help him find her when (unknown to Mario) Charleyyy was presumably kidnapped too. Later on, when they found two Yoshi eggs, Bowser destroyed his due to it wanting a banana. This led to Bowser using Chef Pee Pee as a replacement only to crush his back and send him into a coma. The two encountered Sonic, who revealed he'd left Peach due to her being too 'clingy' and not being pregnant with his baby but someone (Mario) else's. And he'd found a clue which could lead to her. However, Sonic refused to give it to them, leading them to torture him (using British gags/cliches) until he revealed the clue was in the breadbox. Afterwards they tied him up in Mario's car. After unlocking the box and finding it to be a princess puzzle piece, the two are confronted by Bowser Junior, who's lost a piece. When he reveals it to be from a princess puzzle, the duo realize he was the kidnapper. After Junior admits to the crime, he takes them to where he locked Peach up, only to find her missing. During an fight between him and Bowser, Mario spots a pistol which belonged to Black Yoshi. The two confront Black Yoshi, who reveals he'd left his gun in the car. This leads the horrified duo to realize that Sonic had kidnapped her. Right on Que, the two find an insane Sonic holding a knife to Peach's throat, threatening to kill her for the two torturing him. Before he can do so, Peach gives birth to her baby, with Mario realizing it was his. After Sonic runs away with the baby, Mario comforts Peach who tells him that if he saves the baby she'll love him forever, leading to a crazed Mario rushing after Sonic. When they find him, Sonic uses his speed to overpower Mario and proceeds to beat him. Before he can kill him however, Black Yoshi arrives and shoots Sonic in the head, killing him. Instead of happiness, Mario is enraged as Sonic was the only one who knew the baby's location. After persuading him, Mario and Bowser decide to look for the baby. Eventually they find the baby locked in a safe, calling Goodman, they have him crack it. Unfortunately, Goodman decides to take her away, believing Mario to be a neglectful father. Before he can do so, Mario tricks Black Yoshi into thinking Goodman was there to arrest him, leading the gangster to shoot Goodman, with the two taking the baby with them afterwards. They return the baby to Peach, who reveals her double-cross to a hurt Mario when she reveals she loves him as a brother, rather than a lover. Though she admits that maybe in the future they could restart dating. Mario learns from a friend, Brooklyn T. Guy, that due to Super Mario game sales going down rapidly, he was about to lose his house. Thankfully, Brooklyn Guy informs him that he could live with Bowser, whose house had burned down and was living in an apartment. Mario and Brooklyn Guy head to the apartment where, after Brookyln Guy lies to Bowser about getting him to meet Charleyyy himself, Bowser agrees to let Mario and his friends stay. Sadly, it's revealed a year after the events of MBSCA ended, it's clear that Peach duped Mario and that she had zero interest in him, even becoming friends-with-benefits with Bowser. She even goes as far as to file a restraining order against Mario. Black Yoshi begins to feel sorry for his friend, and decides to get him back in the game by setting him up with multiple women to find him the right one. Most of the efforts fail, until Black Yoshi introduces him to a wonderful woman named Rosalina. The two instantly fall in love and enter a happy relationship. Mario's life comes crashing down however, when a retarded 12 yr old named Jeffy shows up on his doorstep, claiming that his mother had told whoever Jeffy met first to babysit him. Unfortunately, the police inform a horrified Mario that until they can find the real mom, he has to take care of him. For over a year, Mario was forced to endure hell, upon hell, upon hell thanks to Jeffy. During his first Valentines Day with Rosalina. Mario enjoys it with Rosalina until out of nowhere, Peach turns up. Peach explains that she wants to get back together with him, and Mario, still clinging to the love they had, agrees. Mario decides to hide Rosalina in the closet and gives all the gifts he bought her to Peach. However, Peach shows her true colors and expresses disgust at these supposedly 'lame and not enough' gifts. This causes Mario to realize that compared to a complete and utter selfish brat like Peach. Rosalina had always appreciated him for him, and didn't care about the expensive stuff. Mario decides to do the right thing and tricks Peach into thinking they're going to an expensive restaurant. But when she's out the door, he slams it on her, yelling "BYE B*TCH!" Kicking her out of his life forever. Mario apologizes to Rosalina about what a jerk he'd been, how he didn't realize how much she meant to him, and as a way of apologizing, gives her a star wars Valentines card. The two then laugh about a joke inside the card during dinner, Thanks to the destruction caused by Bowser Junior's clones. The whole gang, Mario included, are evicted from the apartment by Goodman and forced into a hotel. The gang are greeted by 'Brooklyn T. Guy' who informs them that instead of rebuilding their old house, they've decided to move them to a new one. Mario, Bowser and Rosalina visit the place and, despite learning the previous 26 people living there were violently murdered. They happily agree. Though they are strangely warned by 'Brookyly Guy' to not ever enter a mysterious door inside the house under any circumstances. A year after Jeffy had come to live with them, Mario is contacted by Goodman, who informs him that a woman was looking for her son she dropped off at the old apartment complex. This leaves an ecstatic Mario to happily reveal Jeffy was the child and to send the woman to his house. However, Mario, along with Rosalina are disgusted once they meet Nancy in person. When Jeffy reveals the circumstances of his abandonment, only to be beat by Nancy in front on him and Rosalina, Mario is adamant that Jeffy must go. Mario ignores Jeffy as he begs not to be taken away and defends his choice when Rosalina confronts him. She leaves once he reveals that he doesn't care whether Jeffy got beat. Mario soon realizes that life without Jeffy was boring and the quiet was disturbing him. He is shocked when after answering the door, he is met with a nervous Jeffy who fled his mothers abuse. Though Mario tries to pretend he doesn't care, and even locks Jeffy out, he gives in and let's Jeffy back into the house. He is embarrassed when Jeffy realizes that Mario was playing his cat piano to cope with the lack of noise. Soon Nancy arrives and Mario is torn between lying about Jeffy and handing him over. Mario decides to do the right thing. He calls the police and then lets Nancy inside. Despite Jeffy's begging not to, Mario, knowing what the police would walk in to. Allows Nancy to be alone with Jeffy, allowing her to beat him, and for 'Brooklyn Guy' to catch her in the act. Mario is left confused as while taken away, Nancy screams that Jeffy would make her millions. When 'Brooklyn Guy' reveals that now they know Jeffy isn't his son, Mario could send him to an orphanage. Mario realizes that deep down, despite the problems the two faced, that he and Jeffy deep-down couldn't live without each other, and agrees to adopt him. 'Brooklyn Guy', knowing the man now had a right to know, reveals a torn piece of paper with information to Mario he found on Nancy. Mario realizes that he had the other piece from when Jeffy first arrived. Once they put the pieces together. Mario and 'Brooklyn Guy' are shocked to find out that Jeffy's father was Jacques Pierre Francois. A world-famous painter who committed suicide that very day and left millions of dollars to his only son, Jeffy. Mario at first is in disbelief at this, but then remembers the time when Jeffy painted the Mona Lisa on an egg, and this means Jeffy really is the son of Francois. Then 'Brooklyn Guy' reveals the catch. Due to the inheritance being in a trust, Jeffy won't get the money until he's eighteen in six more years. However, 'Brooklyn Guy' encourages Mario to take good care of him, which might lead Jeffy to give him some of the money in gratitude. Mario, fuelled by this, agrees and begins to bond with Jeffy as father and son. 4 months later. During a game of hide-and-seek. Jeffy accidentally wanders into the mysterious door due to Mario forgetting to inform him of its taboo. With great reluctance, Mario and Rosalina enter the door, and, along with Jeffy, are horrified at the gruesome sight of the house's previous 26 owner corpses. They call 'Brooklyn Guy' and show him up to the room, only to be knocked out by him. Here, a tied up Mario wakes up to an unconscious Jeffy and a gagged Rosalina. Mario soon starts screaming only to be silenced by an angry 'Brooklyn Guy'. Here a confused/terrified Mario begs to know why his friend is doing this, the psychopath reveals that the original victim was his wife, and then began the cycle of murdering everyone who ignored his warnings and opened the door. 'Brooklyn Guy' reveals that he gave them the house because they were nice but now he was forced to permanently silence them. After getting sick and tired of her screaming, Mario is horrified when 'Brooklyn Guy' knocks her out with a mallet. He is further horrified when 'Brooklyn Guy' reveals he really wasn't a officer, firefighter or doctor, merely pretending to be one. Mario can only scream as the psychopath prepares to kill Rosalina, only for him to be killed by the real Brooklyn T. Guy. After being untied and (in Rosalina's case) bandaged up. The confused family learns that Brooklyn Guy had been on vacation and the murderer was, in fact, his brother Does Bad Things, Guy. Brooklyn Guy lets them know the room would be cleaned and they could all relax now that he'd returned from vacation. Leaving a confused/scarred family behind. Another 3 months later, Mario is finally ready to propose to Rosalina. Unfortunately, Black Yoshi steals and pawns his ring for money to buy a new Xbox. This leads to an enraged Mario to threaten his friend with eviction if he doesn't get the ring back. A few hours later, A nervous Mario is found stalling Rosalina as Black Yoshi finds the ring. Black Yoshi returns but Mario is furious when the 'ring' Black Yoshi got was a cheap one from Walmart. Mario prepares to kick him out until Rosalina reveals that she loves it. This relieves Mario who forgive Black Yoshi. 2 months later. Mario is truly ready to get married to Rosalina. Unfortunately, Shrek takes his hat, uses it as toilet paper, then flushes it down. Jeffy comes across a dejected Mario who doesn't want Rosalina to see him bald. Jeffy, feeling sorry for his daddy, uses his magic to create a new hat by drawing one. Unexpectedly, the hat possesses magical properties and turns Mario into a multitude of things, Black Yoshi, a cat piano, a fly, Jeffy's diaper, a Cheerios box, and a frog. Finally, Mario, despite being a Frog, works up the courage to face Rosalina, who is beginning to believe Mario stood her up. Mario arrives and explains the situation. That he was worried that Rosalina would dump him, but she declares she would always love him, no matter what he is. Mario and Rosalina kiss and Mario returns to normal. After the wedding's end, Mario declares he's the happiest man alive, but expresses confusion on why his new hat had eyes when Rosalina questioned him about it. Now Mario has retired from adventuring and spends his days dealing with Jeffy, being with Rosalina (though she has not appeared in quite some time) and fending off the selfish, greedy, and overreacting egotist of a landlord, Goodman. Personality In SML, Mario is a down-to-earth sane but slightly perverted man - one of the few SML characters who is made for the regular feel rather than solely for laughs. Mario is a responsible man, owning a house while supporting Black Yoshi, Shrek, Mama Luigi (before he moved away), Woody, Tony the Tiger, Mr. Pig, Toad, Jeffy, Bowser, Junior, Chef Pee Pee, and temporarily the Angry Birds before kicking them out. However, in Titototter instead he is obsessed with meatballs and acts bad and tries to steal Sonic's meatballs. As described on the original SML website, Mario is not meant to be a funny character; he is a strict, stern character who just wants everything to be normal. He is rather clever, being able to trick Bowser into letting him and his family move in with him. He also outsmarted him by finding out he put poison into his food. Out of all the characters, he is the smartest and least retarded character along with Chef Pee Pee, Cody and Brooklyn T. Guy. He's the generic guy stuck in a house of morons and weirdos. However, despite mostly being pretty intelligent, he and Brooklyn T. Guy are often not very smart. At times, he is shown to be quite the idiot father cliché as he thought his grandfather was Jeffy because he had Jeffy's shirt in Jeffy Skips School! and in Jeffy Gets Chicken Pox! he thought Jeffy turned into a chicken. Mario is also sometimes a bit of a pushover, letting people like Black Yoshi and Shrek live with him when they drive him crazy, even though he could kick them out. In Mario's Family Moves Out!, he admits that he doesn't know why Shrek, Black Yoshi, Tony, Woody, and Toad live with him. Mario often gets pissed off and frustrated when dealing with the stupidity of those around him. Ever since Jeffy was introduced, he became more irritable and a bit more of a jerk. He stands as the voice of reason in the house and often acts as a foil to people like Bowser, Mama Luigi, Black Yoshi and Tony. Mario has been shown to be somewhat shallow, such as in Mario's Beautiful Date!, where not only tries to kill himself due to having no one to love but also constantly asking if the woman was attractive as his main concern, not thanking Bowser or Black Yoshi or the Brooklyn Guy for getting him a "girl". Mario can also be pretty pretentious. In Mario's Christmas Tree Problem!, he,Brooklyn T. Guy,Paul, and Sharon tried to steal a Christmas tree just so he can impress Rosalina. In Mario’s Thanksgiving problem! he asked Bowser to steal a turkey from some house so he can impress Rosalina. He even kept Rosalina tied up just so she won’t runaway. Mario has some kind of PTSD over turtles revealed in Mario's Turtle Problem! and Jeffy Goes To The Zoo!. This is because of his past adventures. Mario's main flaw is that he's a pervert and a stalker towards women, as he kept whining and stalking Peach, during his loneliness. He even slept with Peach's thong. When he met Rosalina (after Peach got a restraining order against him), Mario's lonely status ended once and for all. Another flaw of Mario's is that he tends to get jealous over Rosalina paying attention to someone other than him such as D-Money Senior, Jeffy, Shrek, or her turtle. Mario also complains about little things, such as having to climb up three flights of stairs to get to his apartment in The Warp Pipe!. He is also shown to be ungrateful sometimes. He can also be tempted into doing something he shouldn't, as he killed Rosalina's pet turtle, who she adored. Mario is usually nice and generous, however, he begins to develop an often cruel and inconsiderate side in 2016. He tried to abandon Jeffy at the park in Where's Jeffy? and in Mario's Turtle Problem! where he brutally kills Peewee by setting him on fire and bashing him into a wall, causing him to crumble to bits (although the latter is due to trauma). There were a few times where it's implied that Mario is prejudice towards African-Americans just like Bowser. In Rosalina's Ex-Boyfriend!, he meets D-Money and he shocked by the fact he's black. In Jeffy Gets Glasses!, Jeffy brings up an event where he and Mario had been driving through a predominantly black neighbourhood and Mario locked the doors and rolled up the windows. Mario tries defends this action by lying about it being too sunny outside. Mario is also revealed to have a cowardly side, as in Jeffy's New Toy!, he becomes extremely frightened by the electricity going out, whimpering and insisting that he needed a flashlight. In The Secret Door!, he tries to avoid going in the door after Jeffy screamed going inside of it. Mario is shown to be both a good and bad father to Jeffy. He truly gets concerned about Jeffy's well-being, teaches Jeffy lessons when Jeffy acts misbehaved, and cannot live without Jeffy. However, Mario sometimes scolds Jeffy for minor things, can be hypocritical towards Jeffy and wanted him dead prior to Jeffy's Parents!. Despite his flaws, is shown to have a kind heart, as he agreed to adopt Jeffy because he felt sorry for him and he lets Jeffy play his cat piano to his heart's content after that. Criminal Record Mario may be down to earth, but he has a criminal record. He has committed the following crimes: *''Genocide (possibly): In Mario's Turtle Problem!, it is revealed that during his old game days, Mario had to kill every Koopa Troopas which resulted in him getting PTSD. *Child abuse: He beat Jeffy in Jeffy's Bad Word!, Jeffy's Stupid Home Video!, The Hitman!, First Day Of School!, Black Yoshi's Black Friday!, Jeffy's TV Show!, and Jeffy's Tantrum!. *Murder: He killed Pee-wee in Mario's Turtle Problem!. *Armed robbery: He, along with Bowser robbed a gas station in Black Yoshi's Money Problem!. *Burglary: He stole a Christmas Tree in Mario's Christmas Tree Problem!. *Assisted murder: In Black Yoshi and The Birds, he tried to kill Big Red and the birds, assisting The Pigs. He hired the Loan Dolphin to kill Jeffy but to no avail. *Child abandonment: He tried to abandon Jeffy at the park in Where's Jeffy? *Assault: Punched Brooklyn T. Guy in the face in Jeffy Breaks His Helmet! *'Illegal hunting/poaching': In Jeffy's Haircut! he caused the near extinction of the cock-a-doodle tweet tweet, tweet a critically endangered bird species leaving 2 left in the world. *'Kidnapping: In Jeffy Breaks His Helmet! He Kidnaped Patrick At His Front Yard Of His House. Forms and Variations ''Fire Mario'' ]] '''Fire Mario is a transformation of Mario when using the Fire Flower. His appearance and powers stay consistent to the games. He used it in Mario's Turtle Problem! to burn Pee-wee to death. ''Wing Mario'' Wing Mario is a transformation of Mario when using the Wing Cap. He used it in the MLSDA episode Mama Luigi. Wing Mario is also used in SuperMarioLogan's earliest videos. Pantless Mario ]] This form has appeared in Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures Season 3 episode 2, Jeffy Goes To The Zoo!, Jeffy's Trap!, and Jeffy's Teddy Bear!. The form is of Mario but with his pants taken off, exposing his butt. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Rosalina * His friends * His brother * His brother's clone * His job * Going on dates with Rosalina * Green Beans (which is the reason he forces Jeffy to eat them) * "Milk and Cookies" Song by Toad. * Loss of Peach (currently) * Adventure * Wishing Jeffy dead (formerly) * Loan Dolphin killing Jeffy (formerly) * Nintendo * 1 UPS * Peach being kidnapped (currently) * Helping Luigi * Money * Rescuing Rosalina *Woody *Shrek *Black Yoshi *Tony The Tiger *Jeffy (currently) *Silence *Smart Jeffy * Nude pictures of Rosalina * NES Classic Edition * The red couch * Calling people stop it * Driving * His bed * Chef Pee Pee * Mayonnaise (a lot) * Bowser (sometimes) * Spaghetti * Meatballs * Tom Brady * Tom Brady's Super Bowl Rings * Peach (formerly) * Rescuing Peach (formerly) * Sonic killing Peach (currently) * Batman * His pencil girlfriend * His guitar * His Pac-Man machine * Beary (his old teddy bear) * Pepsi * Farting * Fruit Loops Dislikes * Jeffy annoying him * Jeffy's stupidity and mischief (especially when he screams and swears) * Cat Piano * Turtles (because they remind him of Koopa Troopas and Bowser and suffers from PTSD as a result, may also dislike Joseph by extension) * Pee-wee Money (In Goodman's words) * Shrek's stupidity and mischief (especially in the bathroom) * Loss of Rosalina * Jeffy (formerly) * Loss of Peach (formerly) * Peach (currently) * Rescuing Peach (currently) * Sonic killing Peach (formerly) * Loss of his job * Goodman (mostly) * Being lonely * Goodman’s crazy and insane personality * Getting arrested * Black Yoshi's mischief * Call of Duty * Bowser * Peach being kidnapped (formerly) * Being gay * Shrek (sometimes) * Dating with gay people * Threats * Loan Dolphin’s attitude * Killing people * Gross things * Everybody (including Peach) disliking him * Someone in danger * Hansel (the homeless man) * Being bald (formerly) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Dora the Explorer * Minecraft * Getting convicted of bad stuff he did not do * The Hop Hop Bunny and his song * The Loan Dolphin failing to kill Jeffy (formerly) * Snakes * Shrek crapping on his couch * Rosalina defending Jeffy (Especially when Jeffy is clearly in the wrong) * Big Hero 6 (just like Junior) * Areola * Getting locked out * Dewey Donedidit * Hiccups * Jeffy yelling * Being bald (formerly) * Bother * Fortnite * Jeffy's Gun * Toad (mostly in earlier episodes) * Retards * Sega * Rosalina (sometimes) * Playing Tag * Brooklyn T. Guy (sometimes) * Aaron Rodgers * Scooter * Sharky Weapons *Gun *Belt *Hand (formerly) *Nerf Gun *Fire Flower *Jumping Death Count Everybody hates Toad "animation" Mario Pivot Animation Monkey Business (revived) Black Yoshi April Fools Stride Mystery Gum No Weapons Allowed Mario's Date! The Warp Pipe! Jeffy's Homework! The Fishing Trip! Jeffy's Favorite Song! (likely a dream, off-screen) Jeffy's Taco Tuesday! (off-screen) Vehicle(s) * Red 2017 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (currently) * Gray 2010 Nissan Maxima S/SV (currently) *Red 2016 Chevrolet Camaro SS (formerly) *Red 2012 Chevrolet Camaro SS (formerly) *Dark Red (between 2006-2011) Honda Civic (shared/possibly with Rosalina) Abilities/Super Powers * In Fat Jeffy, Brooklyn T. Guy proved to Mario and Jeffy that they could float because they were held by hands and Brooklyn T. Guy is a puppet. Relationships Black Yoshi When the two first met in MLSDA, Mario tried making friends with Black Yoshi for Yoshi's sake but quickly realised that the gangster was nothing like his friendly cousin. The two's already tense relationship becomes hostile when Black Yoshi earns Peach's affection, accidentally kills her, and then tries sending Mario to jail. After proving his innocence, Mario tries kicking him out for all the trouble he's caused and unlike his cousin, he'd done nothing but be a nuisance. This opinion quickly changes when Black Yoshi saves Mario from Zombie Peach only to be killed by Bowser, where Mario mourns him. Black Yoshi becomes one of the reasons why Mario embarks on an adventure to change the past. In the main series, it's unknown how the two met or why Black Yoshi lives with him as Yoshi was an MLSDA-exclusive character and could never have introduced them. The two constantly get on each other's nerves and Black Yoshi causes nothing but trouble for Mario. The two were shown to have a stable friendship at the beginning but after they move into the apartment it's become apparent that their relationship has become more hostile than friendly. Despite his low respect for Mario however, Black Yoshi truly does think of Mario as his best friend and helps him out whenever he can. A prime example of this was when he was the one who brought Mario and Rosalina together when Mario was still moping over Peach. Then taught Mario to fight when Mario believed Rosalina's ex-boyfriend came to visit, Mario believed he would take Rosalina away from and decided to challenge the boxer. Rosalina When Mario first met Rosalina, he started to fall madly in love with her. He was also willing to find Rosalina's star, Luna for her. Since then, he has become loyal and devoted to Rosalina and started to love her even more. However, Mario can get annoyed with Rosalina being an airhead and gets irritated by Rosalina's constant talking about the stars. He usually gets frustrated with Rosalina about Jeffy. He also gets jealous when Rosalina pays attention to someone other than him. In The Ring!, Mario was planning on proposing to her but failed because Jeffy destroyed the ring. In Black Yoshi's Mistake!, Mario proposed to Rosalina, and Rosalina accepted, and they got married in Mario's New Hat!. While Rosalina's months long disappearances bother Mario, he quickly gets over it. Though ever since Rosalina disappeared midway through Season 10, Mario has not even mentioned or acknowledged her disappearance, in one video he even tries having sex with a pencil, suggesting he has forgotten she even existed. Mama Luigi While Mario thought that Mama Luigi was retarded, he was Mario's favorite friend. This is because of all of the wacky and crazy adventures they had in the series of Mario & Luigi's Stupid & Dumb Adventures. Mama Luigi was stupid and nonsensical, and loved Mario, and vice-versa. This is why his death was the saddest death in MLSDA. In the main series, the two were best friends and got up to crazy antics, such as Mario discovering Mama Luigi's embarrassing video or when they advertise the ShamWow. Mama Luigi was also one of the dinner guests in The Big Thanksgiving. Years later, after a long hiatus, it is revealed that Mama Luigi moved away some time ago (as MLSDA is just a spin-off series, meaning his death is non-canon), but despite this, he and Mario are shown to be on really good terms. This is shown where when during one of Mama Luigi's visits and Mario catches him beating up Toad, they both team up to beat the crap out of him. Then after Mama Luigi reveals why they beat Toad up, Mario agrees with it and says goodbye to his friend. Luigi Luigi is Mario's brother. While they don't hang out with each other a lot, and he isn't in many videos, they are still really good friends and brothers. However, in the episode, SML Movie: Ghost Jeffy, Mario, and Luigi are shown to have a fierce sibling rivalry (where they one up each other with their achievements and failures) and that Luigi hasn't been living with the main cast for some time. Toad Mario, like everyone else, hates Toad. Toad even got him arrested when was beating up Black Yoshi for killing Peach. Mario once helped Mama Luigi beat Toad up for touching his nickel. However, Toad is seen travelling around with him in a few videos like The Big Thanksgiving. Shrek Mario sorta likes Shrek but gets annoyed at Shrek due to his constant begging for him to buy him cheesecake and walking all over him. But in the early videos, Mario and Shrek got along better. He also dislikes Shrek because he calls him "Donkey" and freeloads off him. Bowser Mario usually hates Bowser. He hates Bowser because he's always kidnapping Peach. Mario also hates Bowser because he killed Mama Luigi, Luigi, and Peach in Mario and Luigi's stupid and dumb adventures. In Mario and Bowser's Stupid and Crazy Adventure, like the title suggests Mario pairs up with Bowser to find who kidnapped Peach (and Charleyyy that he saw on TV got kidnapped and without Mario knowing, he later finds out that the scene where Charleyyy was being kidnapped was part of the script). They don't like the fact that they're working together, however, the duo works together to come up with great ideas like torturing Sonic to get answers. They have also started to team up on adventures in newer episodes. Peach Mario was married to Peach for a long time. However, when Peach got pregnant, she started yelling and being rude to Mario. Despite this, Mario still loved her, however. However, when Peach found out that Mario was bald, Peach filed a divorce with Mario and he was heartbroken. Mario still liked Peach and wanted to remarry her. When Mario found out that Peach was pregnant with Sonic's baby, Mario hated Peach. In Mario and Bowser's Crazy and Stupid Adventures, wanted to save Peach and hope that she will love him again. When he saves her, Peach tells that if she saves her baby, she will love him forever. When and Bowser saves her baby, finds out that Peach likes as a brother and tells that they can start their relationship over and then get married (which they never did). daydreams of killing Peach after she double-crosses him in MBSCA. In Mario's Valentines Day Problem!, he tried to re-date Peach by pretending Rosalina's gifts were for Peach. Thankfully, he realized that she was being a jerk and permanently dumped Peach to stay with Rosalina. Finally ending his long standing depression of Peach leaving him. Bowser Junior Mario met Bowser Junior once. But it is known that Mario hates Junior because he kidnapped Peach in the Mario and Bowser's Stupid and Crazy Adventures series. In Bowser Junior's Game Night 3, it is stated that Mario and Junior have never met, since, according to both Mario and Chef Pee Pee, they have never been in the same video before. This is not true because they actually have been in several videos together and then there's the fact that it's been established many times that they know each other, but it's possible they may have forgotten about each other. Since Logan plays both characters, it makes sense as to why them appearing in the same scene is extremely rare. Sonic Mario hates Sonic. While Sonic has only appeared in a few videos, Mario hates his guts. Mario hates Sonic because he is a rival and that Sonic was dating Peach. But when Mario and Bowser found Sonic in Bowser's room so Sonic run fast beating up Mario. At the end of MBCSA, Sonic died so that Mario never has to worry about Sonic ever again. Jeffy Although Mario hated Jeffy in earlier episodes, Mario hates Jeffy's stupidity and how he can annoying sometimes. Although he is protective, such as when he lost Jeffy where he eats, and when Jeffy had a gun, he was looking and telling Jeffy to put the gun down (even though he should've been happy because he wouldn't have to deal with Jeffy anymore). He also shot Jeffy with a Nerf gun in Bowser Junior's Nerf War! In Where's Jeffy?, Mario abandoned Jeffy at the park. However, when Jeffy turned smart, Mario liked him very much and told him that he was proud that he was his son, and was sad when he turned back to normal. However. in the episode Jeffy's Parents!, it showed Mario's good side on Jeffy. He missed Jeffy when his mother came to take him home. After learning Jeffy's mother was abusive towards him, Mario called the cops on her and had her arrested. Then, instead of sending Jeffy to the orphanage, Mario adopted Jeffy, now officially becoming a legal parent. He even let Jeffy play with his cat piano for one whole day. Despite their differences, Mario and Jeffy still love each other deep down, and can't live without each other, developing a relationship similar to Bowser Junior and Chef Pee Pee. It is possible Mario even liked Jeffy before Jeffy's Parents! because in The Fishing Trip!, a shark was near him and Mario tried to save him and in Rosalina's Parents! where Jeffy was taken away by Aliens, Mario freaked out. Chef Pee Pee Mario seems to respect and like Chef Pee Pee. Usually interacting with him positively. In The Ring! Chef Pee Pee even helped him try to find his ring, and babysit Jeffy. They do however also compete with each other on certain occasions, like in The Golden Egg! where they were competing over finding the golden egg first. Goodman Before Season 8, Mario and Goodman were shown while at times conflicting, to be really good friends. But after Goodman got super rich and became a horrible human being, their friendship ended. Goodman was the one who kicked Mario and the gang out of the apartment (though in Goodman's defence, this was because the Koopalings tore half the place up), and the rich man admitted he was still angry about that in Jeffy's Parents!. For some reason, Mario sees Goodman as a friend, despite the fact Goodman constantly demands house payments from him, and even stole a check and lottery ticket from him on occasion. Mario did call Goodman out on his behavior in Jeffy Plays Baseball!, but in later episodes continues to put up with his behavior. Trivia *Mario is normally portrayed by Logan, but in Super Mario Got Milk (2017) and Jeffy's BIG Easter!, he is portrayed by Tito Jimenez, and in Jeffy's Switcheroo! he is portrayed by Lance due to Jeffy and Mario switching bodies. *Mario once lost his status as the main star due to Junior appearing in many more episodes than Mario and his friends. This created the term "SuperBowserJuniorLogan" by a critic, which debuted in Bowser Junior's Macaroni. However, since Jeffy started appearing in videos, Mario has appeared in more episodes compared to Junior and therefore has regained his status as the main star. *In SML canon, all of Mario's adventures in the Mario series happened prior to the beginning of the series, confirmed in Mario's Turtle Problem!. However, Mario games have been depicted as being released during the events of the series (most notably those released on the Nintendo Switch), meaning that this was either a simple gag or that the series has no firmly-established continuity. *Mario is the first and oldest character of SML, debuting all the way back to Super Mario Got Milk. *According to Mr. Goodman, Mario's balls are the size of cat kibble's balls, which makes Mario's balls extremely tiny compared to the average human size. *In Rosalina's Ex-Boyfriend!, it is revealed Mario was born in November. **It is possible that he has the same birthdate as Logan. *Although a regular character, Mario has shown an evil and cruel side. This is best described in Where's Jeffy? in which he attempts to abandon Jeffy at the park. He also wanted to kill the Angry Birds who were Black Yoshi's friends and teaming up with The Pigs in Black Yoshi and The Birds Episode 7, even though they did nothing wrong. *Logan had Lovell hold Mario in a couple of MLSDA episodes for an unknown reason. *Mario's plush is a Mario Party 5 Plush which is rare nowadays. *Mario is starting to get convicted of doing bad stuff to people or that he shouldn't do because whenever Jeffy does bad things he never gets in trouble and ends up having people blame Mario for what Jeffy did, but he doesn't do anything wrong. They think that he lies all the time. *Mario was the 1st one to be killed by the Hop Hop Bunny *In The Hitman!, he acts like a deuteragonist as he helps the Loan Dolphin with his evil plan. *In the Super Mario (Nintendo) universe, Mario's birthday was actually on October 11 while in the SML universe, his birthday is in November, the date is currently unknown. *Mario was born in many different years during SML Movies. His Nintendo birthyear was in the 1980s and Logan had stuck with it in early SML Movies, however Bowser Junior's Clown Car! states that he attended his senior year of high school in 1985, meaning he was born in 1967. In Episode 1 of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? Mario states his first game started in 1942, implying he is in his 70s. *Despite being born in November, in a Nintendo Power issue magazine, he was born in October. *Mario is very durable. He was able to survive hypersonic punches from Sonic. *Mario was a diabetic, as revealed in Bowser's Dinner Date. *Mario's birth sign is Scorpio but in the Nintendo Universe, it's Libra. *His favorite condiment is mayonnaise. *In Titototter, he is dumber and only says one thing; 'Meatballs' though it is likely that they are not the same character. *The Mario plush was originally a Super Mario 64 Wing Cap Mario by BD&A in Logan's videos from when he first started YouTube but was later changed to the Mario Party 5 Mario plush by Sanei and Hudson Soft in 2008. *Back in earlier videos, Mario's voice sounded like a British accent, but in current videos today, his voice sounds more like an American accent today. **This might be because Logan had been growing up for years. *His favorite snack are Skittles, as revealed in Jeffy Gets A Cavity!. *Mario's favorite vegetable is green beans.Jeffy's Cat Piano Problem! *Mario is Christian, as revealed in Black Yoshi's In Trouble!. *Mario was the first character that died in SML, along with Toad. In everybody hates Toad animation. *It is revealed in Jeffy's Special Easter!, that Mario considers Easter to be a "commercial holiday", as he believes that it should be about the day Jesus resurrected, and not a bunny who hands out eggs. *Back to the channel's originals, Mario along with Luigi are supposed to be the one and the only Protagonist of the SuperMarioLogan "Show". Poll Do you like Mario? Yes! No. Kind of. References